


Bounce

by septiplier500



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplier500/pseuds/septiplier500
Summary: Mark was happy to let Jack convert one of his spare bedrooms into a new office, but…





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version on Tumblr](http://septiplier500.tumblr.com/post/153915261397/bounce).

Mark’s sprawled out on the couch with Chica snoring on top of him, one arm folded under his head so he can see the television. It’s late afternoon so there’s a glare on the screen, but Mark’s not really watching it anyway. He’s scrolling on his phone and listening to Jack scream from upstairs.

Jack had moved in with him over a month ago, but he’d politely declined the offer to share Mark’s studio space for recording. Jack said he’d always done it in his office back in Ireland, and he’d just prefer doing it at home so he didn’t have to account for travel time when he planned his recording sessions. Mark was happy to let Jack convert one of his spare bedrooms into a new office, but…

Chica jerks awake, barking indignantly, as something upstairs falls over with a loud thump. Mark quickly untangles himself from beneath her flailing limbs and jogs up the stairs to make sure Jack hasn’t knocked a shelf over onto himself or something.

Turns out, it’s not a shelf that Jack’s overturned, it’s Jack himself.

“Oh my god don’t look at me right now,” Jack says breathlessly, smothering his face with both hands as he laughs. His chair is tipped back on the floor, Jack still partially in it, his thin little legs sticking up in the air. “I’m such a fuckin’ _idiot_.”

Chica whines, nudging around Mark to investigate the damage, her nose shoving between Jack’s fingers so she can sniff his face properly. Jack splutters and laughs harder when she starts licking, his hands flapping to try and discourage her from slobbering all over him. It’s a futile effort.

“I hope you were recording that,” says Mark, laughing and coming over to help Jack up. Chica complicates the process, trying to climb on top of Jack in her attempts to soothe him, and Mark can’t stop giggling. “You okay?” he manages to gasp out when he’s got Jack back on his feet.

“Yes, I am, an’ _yes_ , I was,” Jack answers, fucking up his already wrecked hair by skimming his hand over his head.

“How did that even _happen_?”

Jack’s face flushes even redder than it was previously. “I was bouncin’,” he admits, flustered, and Mark starts cracking up all over again. “I was really inta this game an'… oh, _fuck off_ , Mark!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Mark pants, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes, “You’re just so _cute_.”

“Dick,” says Jack fondly. He bumps his shoulder into Mark’s front to horse around, but impulsively stays put instead and just leans into Mark until Mark lifts his arms to envelope his jumpy little bean in a tight hug. “It’s a _really_ good game,” Jack adds solemnly.

Mark chuckles, swallowing down the urge to start guffawing again. “Do you want me to hold the back of your chair so you don’t tip again?” he offers, snuffling into Jack’s hair the same way Chica is nosing into Jack’s thigh for pets. Jack devotes his petting hands to Chica’s head, and Mark is only a little jealous.

Jack giggles and tilts his head back, bumping Mark’s nose on purpose. “Might not be a bad idea,” he admits, half-serious.

It ends up making a pretty good video.

**Author's Note:**

> If you _liked_ this fanfiction, punch that kudos button in the face! ;) 
> 
> And as always, I will see you... on [Tumblr](http://septiplier500.tumblr.com/).


End file.
